


bluebird

by wintae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Genderswitch, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintae/pseuds/wintae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if he were something special, i wouldn't have this song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vO5NLUOD8v8</p>
            </blockquote>





	bluebird

**Author's Note:**

> originally on livejournal.

bambam and jaebum have been broken up for months, but bambam still misses him. 

she’s been constantly reminded of the silver-haired boy she would’ve been eager and willing to spend the rest of her life with, had they not fallen apart at the year one mark. that’s because recently, she’s been introduced ever so nicely by the devil (maria tuan) to the unbelievably gorgeous, fantastically smart, and bottomlessly sweet jaime park, maria’s new roommate. she was the epitome of a great friend, and probably would be an amazing girlfriend too. 

the problem with jaime is that she LOVES to talk about this HUGE CRUSH she has on this guy with mysteriously the same features as jaebum in a class bambam knew jaebum would sign up for that jaime shared with him. 

to make matter worse, when jaime says that she finds out this mysterious guy’s name, which SURPRISE SURPRISE is im jaebum, and tells them all, maria takes it upon herself to exclaim, “oh! isn’t he the guy that dated bambam for a year and broke up with her because he thought she was too clingy like 5 months ago?” bambam shoots her a hurt glare and stalks out of the room, deciding not to face her problems, and instead crying in the bathroom of her dorm, only coming out when hyeri, her roommate, finds her and fixes her up to take her to a party. 

~

it still hurts to hear his name, or see him around campus, but it’s not that hard for bambam to avoid that. she knows exactly when he liked to hang with his friends, so she steered clear of them specifically. one day, however, she was walking with jaime, who thankfully hasn’t mentioned jaebum around bambam since the incident, when they suddenly passed by jackson, one of jaebum’s good friends with a major crush on maria. next, they saw yugyeom, a good friend of bambams who was probably the one who convinced jaebum to break up with her, and stopped talking to bambam after they broke up. also, youngjae was there, tossing his head back and laughing the laugh that was so contagious. 

fuck.

there he was. 

then, jaime waved and called out hello cheerfully. then, jaebum smiled and returned the greeting. bambam missed his smile so goddamn much. she immediately turned her head away when his eyes met hers and chastised herself quietly. she pulled jaime along, saying she was absolutely starving and they must get to the cafeteria immediately. 

~

“we need to talk.” bambam looks up from her homework to see a jaime park staring over her. bambam smiles and cock her head. 

“what is it?”

“i don’t know what happened between you and jaebum, but i will continue to pursue him. but, if you tell me to, i will stop if it makes you super uncomfortable. before you ask why, it’s because i’m your friend and i will always care about you, okay. we may have only known each other for a few months, but i already think of you as one of my good friends and I appreciate you a lot.” bambam stares up with wide eyes, thoughts going a mile a minute. before she can turn to jealousy, she decides to speak up. 

“sure, go ahead. you guys would make a great couple.”

“you sure? you look super hurt whenever i mention him. don’t think i haven’t noticed. are you sure you’re over him?” jaime was eye level with bambam now, and bambam felt fear flash in her eyes. 

she turned her head back down to her homework. 

“yup! over his sorry ass, don’t worry, okay?” jaime smiled and began chatting about random things how she usually did. 

she bought it. 

~

it was one of those parties where people go with a date. 

bambam isn’t a fan of those, but she accepted graciously when an adorable freshman from her math class named jungkook asked her to the party. she asks hyeri to help her with her makeup and promises to help hyeri with her hair next time. she wears a new dress, with the stylish crinkles in red cloth, and even dares with a push-up bra. it’s not really like she needed it (jaebum had always taken an affection to her bust), but tonight was a special occasion. 

it was her first date since jaebum. 

~

the party itself was great, but jaebum being there with jaime wasn’t. jaime’s beam was lovely and made bambam happy, but the reason behind that smile hurt the worst. 

jungkook was nice as well. they made out for a bit at the party, and he even kissed her good night. he was a bit of a power dom in bed, like jaebum, but he was endearing and sweet. plus, she didn’t mind being dominated all that much.

~

jungkook ended up being a great thing for bambam. she was happy with him, as an unofficial item that went on dates and also had sex after the third date. it wasn’t bad at all either, it was actually really good. she had been right about the dominating part, but she’d only had one person who ranked above him in pleasuring. 

she doesn’t want to talk about who was still first. 

she wants to let herself be happy first.

~ 

jaebum and jaime started dating. 

once, jaime offered to double date with her and jungkook, who were officially dating for about a month. bambam politely declined. she also tried to hold in snide comments when jaime complained about the small things she disliked that jaebum did. 

some of them were the things she loved most. she loved him unconditionally, and it hurts. 

~

the problem bambam had with jungkook was that they never fought. she didn’t even have to work hard to love him. 

bambam is a giver. she likes being pampered and all, but offer her a challenge and she’ll work hard to get with someone. she will push and shove her way into your heart and won’t budge after that. it’s how she got with jaebum, after all. 

maybe that isn’t love, though. 

~

jungkook is a great fuck, but it’s like he’s changing himself to fit her needs. like he doesn’t have his own opinions. it annoys the fuck out of bambam; she wants the best for jungkook, and she isn’t feeling like that much anymore.

thus, when she snapped at jungkook, and they fought for the first time almost five months into the relationship, she tells him that. 

he nods and slams the door on the way out. 

~

jungkook apparently hooked up with someone three days after their fight. at least, that’s what the rumor mill (aka maria) says. 

she officially counts them as broken up and ends trying to get jungkook to talk to her again.

~

jaime and jaebum take a break for a while when jaime decides that next semester, she, maria, and bambam are moving in together. 

poor maria, stuck comforting a hurt jaime, and a doubly hurt bambam.

good thing maria has enough chick flicks to last at least a year. 

~

jungkook talks to her first eventually, and it’s nice. 

he even tells her a secret.

“remember that rumor about how i hooked up with someone three days after we broke up?” jungkook whispers quietly. 

“yeah?” bambam recalls it, and the tears because of it. 

“it was with my roommate, jimin.”

“oh.”

oh. 

~

jungkook joins bambam, maria, and jaime sometimes now. they talk about their respective boys (maria woke up about jackson when he pleaded her to go out with him, jungkook about jimin, jaime about jaebum, who recently rebooted his relationship with jaime, and bambam just appreciating the joys of men life). it was fairly nice, and all of them were getting laid or going to somehow. 

until bambam fucked it up. 

~

it was a party, and bambam was pleasantly drunk, and making out with some guy named yoongi. jungkook had set them up, and boy was he good with his tongue. 

“what the fuck are you doing bambam,” slurred a familiar voice from behind her. bambam released yoongi and swiveled around to face a insanely drunk jaebum. he had beer bottle in his hand, but he looked angry enough to smash it. “why the fuck aren’t you still mine? why the hell did i ever let you go?”

“i thought i was too clingy,” bambam sneered. “let me get back to my business and you should get back to yours. i’m sure jaime misses you.”

“i don’t love jaime, not like i love you.” he didn’t even use past tense. bambam felt tears well up in her eyes.

“don’t do this jaebum, not here, not now.”

“c’mon babe, i know you still love me too.”

“you’re too late. i can’t do this to jaime.”

“jaime doesn’t matter. i miss you so fucking much and it hurts to see you with others and i’m so tired of pretending i don’t still love you. please, give me a chance bambam.” he stepped towards her and lifted her face to look at him. he saw the tears dripping down her cheeks and bent down to kiss them away, eventually landing his lips on hers. it was slow, languid, but sped up quickly in desperation for each other. 

he’s drunk. he doesn’t mean it. bambam cried even more as he sukced on her bottom lip. yoongi probably left at some point, so they were alone, just like old times. 

“what the-” oh fuck.

~

“jaime,” bambam called, running after the girl who was fuming her way through the busy party. “jaime, i’m so sorry i promise i didn’t mean to! it’s not what it looks like, i fucking swear to god. i’m so sorry. please talk to me.” 

“you didn’t MEAN to suck face with my boyfriend, also known as your fucking EX? that you said you were OVER? no bambam, it’s pretty clear what you’ve done.”

“it wasn’t me i swear, he came up to ME and kissed ME.”

“why didn’t you push him away?”

“i’m drunk, jaime. i don’t think either of us are really processing properly what’s going on. c’mon, let’s just go home and work this out in the morning, okay?” bambam moved in with maria and jaime just a week ago, so she’s been seeing jaebum a lot more lately. maybe she just needs to stay away from him.

she pulls out her phone and send a quick text to jaebum as they walk in silence back to their apartment. stay away from me, i can’t hurt my friend like this, it reads. 

~

bambam consults jungkook on the whole story, and he agrees that it’d be the best to stay away from jaebum for a while, or until jaime and him breakup. bambam thanks jungkook and then they begin to compare their latest escapades as they usually do. 

~

it doesn’t take long for jaime and jaebum to break up. almost a month after the incident, they fight over something that jaime never wants to talk about again, and promptly, jaebum seals the deal. 

jaime is comforted by maria mostly; she doesn’t want bambam to comfort her this time. they’d been tense since that night, but after the breakup, jaime starts warming back up to bambam. they even went out on a girls’ night without maria one time (only because maria was with jackson, nevertheless, maria was peeved that she wasn’t invited). bambam continues to avoid jaebum, and thankfully it’s even easier after the breakup. 

bambam is comfortable without jaebum, and she’s happy. however, part of her still nags a what if. what if he wasn’t lying? what if he still loved her? 

bambam is learning to ignore that too. 

~

next year, after a fun summer in california (thanks to papa tuan) with jaime, maria, and jackson, it’s back to college with bambam. she’s still living with maria and jaime, and jungkook is still one of her good friends. life is great. bambam is content.

she hasn’t worried about jaebum in months, when suddenly, he appears in the seat next to her in a music class. 

“hey,” he says shyly, with a small smile he knows she finds endearing. found endearing, at least.

bambam smiles mockingly and the professor starts his class. bambam pays attention for once. 

~

bambam comes home from her first day in a foul mood, worried excessively about having a class with jaebum. 

“what’s up?” jaime says. “you look unhappy.” she was surfing through channels on their couch, so bambam plopped down next to her.

“no, just someone in my class,” bambam sighed. she was reluctant to even open her mouth about it.

“who?”

“...”

“bambam, who is it?”

“jaebum…” jaime’s face went dark and surprised. 

“you’re joking.”

“he sat next to me and smiled at me and tried to talk to me.”

“oh gosh, i’m so sorry bambam.” she smiles at jaime and snickers a little. 

“i think i’ll ace this class if he continues to sit with me.” jaime laughed nervously and turned back to the tv. 

~

“bambam, i know you must hate me. i don’t blame you. can i please at least explain something to you?” jaebum says one day. bambam looks at him straight in the eye for the first time in months, and nods curtly. 

that’s how they got here, having lunch at a diner, a thick air of hostility emanating from bambam’s glare. 

“i always admired the way you can so gracefully eat a hamburger,” jaebum says in between sips of his arnold palmer. bambam stopped mid chew and stared at him before cracking a small smile. he was getting somewhere again, at least. 

“so what do you want?” the hostility was back as easily as the smile had came. 

“i want to tell you how jaime and i broke up.” bambam picks at her nail polish that hyeri had done in their latest previous roommate get-togethers. 

“is she ok with it?” bambam says nonchalantly. 

“yup.”

“ok, so…”

~

bambam lays her head in jaebum’s lap as he plays with her hair. it was movie night for the kind of-sort of couple, and bambam was feeling more content than ever. they never hang at bambam’s apartment for fear of jaime being sad about it, but eventually bambam reveals to her what’s happening, and jaime says she’s happy for bambam and he’s welcome here whenever. she says she’s had her eye on a new boy anyways, so she’s pretty sure she’s over jaebum. there are no hard feelings, and bambam is so happy she hugs jaime super tight and squeals her ear off.

also, she and maria bother her until she tells them who she likes now. 

now, things are okay.  
youngjae and yugyeom were caught making out in jackson and youngjae’s room by maria and jackson and are teased endlessly until they finally start dating. jaime (after realizing she doesn’t necessarily swing the way of the norm) is pursuing an ever clueless girl named christina, and boy does she get a shock when christina comes to her for homework help only to end up getting eaten out by her crush. jaebum puts a ring on bambam at his graduation day, and maybe it’s a little too fast, but bambam says yes because she loves the way his eyes sparkle when he looks at her and the little ear candies he whispers in her ear when they’’re just cuddling. maria and jackson are still going strong, albeit struggling at time, but they can make it through. they’re strong. 

jaebum and bambam are ready for life, because they’re willing to fight for their love. they’re all truly content, and that’s all bambam wishes.


End file.
